


In Which Hades Is A Good Dad and Actually Tries

by the_chairman_is_not_amused



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Hades is Trying, Hades is a Good Parent, Honestly this doesnt have a set book time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This was just some good ole coming out to hades fluff, Underworld, Well LGBT+, honestly idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chairman_is_not_amused/pseuds/the_chairman_is_not_amused
Summary: From my Tumblr prompts which I rarely ever write:Everyone jokes about Will being accepted by Hades for stupid puns and I’m just like no. Hades already approves of Will because when Nico used to visit every time he mentions Will’s name Nico’s face softens a little. Not quite a smile but just enough to let Hades know just how special Will really was.That doesn’t stop him from threatening to feed him to Cerberus though…





	In Which Hades Is A Good Dad and Actually Tries

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I actually found the motivation to write this one. It sucks but I'll edit it when I'm actually awake.

Hades hadn't noticed it at first. Though it really should have been obvious.

In an attempt to insure that he actually had some sort of bond with his son, Hades often invited Nico to help him with Underworld matters. This was little more than a rather unsubtle invitation to dinner with Persephone and himself, but it was more than his brothers could say. He knew that he had been...harsh with the boy after his sister's death and after seeing the hero his son had become, there was nothing he regretted more in his long existence than that.

Dinners at the Palace were awkward, to say the least, in the beginning. There was only so much small talk you could make between a thoroughly depressed teen and two immortals. But after a few months, when Nico had settled more into the Palace and his role as the Prince of the Underworld, the conversation flowed easier. Nico kept him updated on the happenings of Olympus and Camp and often talked to Persephone about some new flower breed or other the Demeter cabin created. He still was Plutos ambassador and often went on quests for the odd lost soul or to haggle with the gatekeeper of another afterlife for a soul which was split. And as the months progressed, Nico became...different.

Which was not to say that was bad but his and Persephone's interests were piqued. Nico just seemed to breathe easier and move with more of a bounce in his step. And to be perfectly honest, Hades felt rather dim for taking so long to figure it out.

Nico was seeing someone. Romantically.

Of course, when Hades discovered that his only son's romantic interest was a son of Apollo...well, he wasn't too keen on the idea. Children of Apollo were known heartbreakers and often had no problem toying with the emotions of others. He had wanted Nico to be the exception to the heartbreak and emotional trauma his children had suffered in the past. Some arrogant child of Apollo was definitely not approved.

Strangely, though Nico had no qualms with talking about his relationships with his friends no matter how close, he simply refused to aknowledge that he was in a romantic relationship in Hades presence. It drove Hades to the point that he actually went to Aphrodite. He was obviously missing something important that seemed to have Nico worried to no end. Aphrodite had told him, through that beautiful laugh that played on his last nerve, that Nico obviously feared him to be homophobic.

While Hades wasn't to keen on Nico dating a son of Apollo, it had more to do with the Apollo part than the son part. But the boys name, Will, had never failed to bring a small, nearly nonexistent but most certainly there smile to his son's face. He knew that love worked in strange ways. His own wife was a goddess of Spring, and though she had not cared for him as he had for her in the beginning, she had come to love him in the end. They still had their ups and downs, but unlike Aphrodite and Hephestus, he and Persephone still made their joining work. And if this Will was Nico's chance to have much the same thing with a less rocky start, then he would not be a barrier to it.

It became his goal then to show his support as often as possible. When he tasked Nico to sort through records, he made sure to show him an album from WWII. Specifically, a picture of the leader of his army, along with her girlfriend. He convinced Persephone to bring up some of his same-sex lovers as well as her own throughout history. It will live long in his memory, the vision of his son's face when be learned that Hades himself was not completely "straight." He knew that such a roundabout way of support would go farther than admitting that he was keeping tabs on his son, specifically his love life. And he wanted to support his son through this. He wanted Nico to be the exception.

Of course, such softness could not be displayed in front of this Will himself. Hades had an image to keep up with after all. The first, and this far only, time that Will had joined Nico at dinner was to officially introduce him as Nico's boyfriend. And honestly, who could blame Hades for laying it on a little thick and threatening him with Cerberus? It had been nearly 70 years since his last chance to give the "shovel talk" to a potential suitor for one of his children. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up, and he considered it to be one of his newly accepted "fatherly duties" regardless.

However, after dinner and away from prying eyes, he would never forget the absolute brilliance of Nico's smile when he told him that this Will didn't seem so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are life. Constructive criticism welcome, don't be a dick ect. ect. ect.


End file.
